ROmantically Inclined
by K Double Prime
Summary: Never had Hibari known that he was romantically inclined because he had thought up so many ways in which he could tell her to sing for him forever, without forcing her to live in a cage.


**Romantically Inclined**

Once there was a boy feared for his strength and solitude. No one ever crosses his path. No one ever defiles his beloved town.

And most of all, no one ever wakes him from his slumber.

Until one day, that he was roused from his sleep by a voice he never heard before. He slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the setting sun, that he saw the shadow of a slender figure standing below the slope where he lie.

The voice that woke him, her voice, was nothing more than a nuisance until he realized that his skin was feeling cold, his hair were standing on their ends and needles were pleasantly pricking him; all of which was giving him a chilling sensation running down his spine.

Her voice was neither cold nor warm, nor was it good or bad. She was simply singing. And had he not noticed how he was trying to put the quality of her voice into words, then he wouldn't come to light how much he liked it. That or she was simply singing the Namimori Middle School's anthem.

With all that thinking, the boy had forgotten that he was rudely awakened from his sleep. Even though she was finished and was now embarrassed to know that she had an audience, he simply sat there, wishing that he could hear more of this anthem.

She bowed her head and trudged up the embankment, hurriedly leaving without so much as turning an eye to him. He was rather surprised as well: a day had passed that he was awakened without punishing whoever did it. But it won't stop him to look for that girl and meet her once again. Maybe the next time, he would be able to put her in a cage and make her sing all day.

Every day after that fateful day, he patrolled the streets of his beloved town with another reason in his mind. He wanted to meet her; he wanted to hear her. And every day it would get stronger within him. It did not bug him because there was enough distraction, ahem low level thugs, to shave off the growing impatience.

One day, he had lost one of his beloved pet canaries. He had been searching for it, too, the same way he would search for her. Never did he know that he would see them both sitting on the window sill of the weakest guy in town. But he didn't know her by face.

His pet bird saw him but did not fly down. So he called with his hand, palm raised to catch the weary wings of the small animal. Still, it did not fly down yet he did not grow tired.

The girl, from her throne high above, finally looked down and saw him in a stance one could only imagine from reading a medieval romance book. She sang the anthem once again, without an ounce of care that somebody might pass by and see them in a very awkward scene.

It was the same voice!

The boy lowered his hand and laid eyes on her for the first time. Her hair was dark and long, kept in a single braid with a white ribbon. Her face was that of a doll's, small and beautiful. She finished her song and the canary finally flew down onto his black hair. She waved goodbye to him and, in a puff of pink smoke, disappeared.

Once there was a boy feared for his strength and solitude. No one ever crosses his path. No one ever defiles his beloved town.

But now he was a man of twenty-five years and he still quietly searches for that girl, who must be a woman now, and yearns for her anthem every waking day of his life. Never had he known that he was romantically inclined because he had thought up so many ways in which he could tell her to sing for him forever, without forcing her to live in a cage.

One day, he was patrolling around Namimori and while he was rounding a corner, he heard her again! He quickened his steps and saw the figure of a girl standing by a lamp post. He looked around, she was nowhere in sight. He must have been hearing things in his want to find her.

The young girl by the lamppost turned, "Hibari-san!" surprising him of her knowledge of his name, "P-Please have this!" and she handed him a box of chocolates, gingerly wrapped with a bow she took so much time to pick in a store, containing sweets that she took so much time to make with all her childish fancy. But before he could say anything, the girl was well away from him, maybe on the next turn?

He looked at the box, expected it a little and finally decided to eat whatever edible thing was inside. Surprisingly, the chocolates were well made; he was not disappointed. Such a gift must be repaid. On White Day.

He had brought the young girl by the lamppost a white lasso for which she could tie her long, dark hair with. But alas, he could not find her. The girl by the lamppost was like the anthem he yearned so much, elusive.

It took him a second box of Valentines chocolates to give her her reward for being unafraid of him. Her eyes shone brightly as she tied the lasso on her braided hair. Around the breadth of her braided hair. Her face was that of a doll's, small and beautiful.

"Thank you," she was about to finish it but she disappeared in a pile of smoke.

The man smirked and left, not knowing what small child replaced the beautiful girl that he so wished to see.

Once there was a boy feared for his strength and solitude. No one ever crosses his path. No one ever defiles his beloved town.

But now he was a man of twenty-five years and he still quietly searches for that girl, who must be a woman now, and yearns for her anthem every waking day of his life. Never had he known that he was romantically inclined because he had thought up so many ways in which he could tell her to sing for him forever, without forcing her to live in a cage.

But he could still be a beast that would wreak havoc when he is rudely awakened from his sleep. Just as he was now.

A voice awakened him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the setting sun, that he saw the shadow of a slender figure standing below the slope where he lie.

He did not bother to raise his head from his grassy pillow of earth. Instead he stared at the sky as the beautiful voice continued to sing his beloved anthem.

"You," he said, startling the girl and halting his precious song, "What kind of sorcery is this?" He closed his eyes.

"What?" she was still at a distance below.

Clueless as she was, he explained, "Why haven't you aged a day?"

"Hibari-san, I've got ways that I can't explain in one breath." Now she sounded a lot closer. He opened his eyes and there she was, towering over him as she squat low to the ground.

"Take your time. I feel like listening to you forever."

Never had he known that he was romantically inclined because he had thought up so many ways in which he could tell her to sing for him forever, without forcing her to live in a cage. But this wasn't one of them.

Once there was a boy feared for his strength and solitude. No one ever crosses his path. No one ever defiles his beloved town. And most of all, no one ever wakes him from his slumber.

But now he was a man of thirty-five years and he searches for that girl still. But she must be a woman by now, unless she has ways that she couldn't explain in one breath. He gently pats the bed beside him in search of something only to find a hand holding him. A voice slowly rouses him from sleep and he groggily grumbles a plea for fifteen more minutes.

"Kyo, you shouldn't keep those herbivores waiting," and with this she finally gets him awake.

"You know I don't want anyone disturbing my sleep, right?"

"What song would you like to hear today?" she cheekily escapes death, "Oh my, I sound like an alarm clock!"

"I-pin!" He pulls her under him in one fluid motion. Then he speaks with a low growl in his throat, "What about I hear you moaning today?"

"I thought you'd say something that's more romantically inclined."

"I say whatever I want to say."

"Alright." Her muscles lost their firmness, softening to his touch, losing her resistance. She was giving herself to him, like she has always done nights before. But she quickly upturns him, "The rice will burn!"

Hibari Kyoya does not mind. Because she will stay with him forever.

Besides, he is feeling rather hungry.

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
